Escape
by AnagataOkita
Summary: Sebuah harapan besar yang ingin terkabul karena telah muak dengan penyiksaan. Maka Kuroko harus berkorban untuk dirinya dan teman-teman yang sama sepertinya. "Aku ingin keluar dari sini, Izuki-san…"/"Gunakan ia seperti memainkan boneka. Setelah itu berhasil, kau akan bebas dan setelah itu bantulah membebaskan kami…"/RnR?/AU!/
1. Chapter 1

**ESCAPE**

**Anagata Lady's Fanfiction**

**Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Akashi Seiuurou | Kuroko Tetsuya**

**WARN: PWP, Lemon, Tragedy, Abuse etc…**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Aku ingin keluar dari sini, Izuki-san…"**_

"_**Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah melayaninya."**_

"_**Melayani? Justru itulah yang aku tidak ma—"**_

"_**Gunakan ia seperti memainkan boneka. Setelah itu berhasil, kau akan bebas dan setelah itu bantulah membebaskan kami…"**_

_**.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"A-akh!"

"Apa begitu pusing, Kuroko?"

Izuki membantu Kuroko untuk berdiri. Kulitnya dapat merasakan begitu tingginya suhu badan Kuroko yang kini hanya memakai kimono berwarna hitam berkain tipis. Angin malam cukup kuat berhembus dan berhawa dingin pada saat itu, membuat tubuh lemah Kuroko tidak bisa berhenti bergetar.

"A-Aku kedinginan, Izuki…-san…"

Izuki merasa perih mendengar kata-kata itu.

"To-tolong mohon pada Kagura-sama…aku ingin selimut…"

Izuki mulai mengambil langkah awal dengan begitu pelan. Ia tuntun tubuh lemah Kuroko yang terasa panas dan bergetar. Berniat untuk membawa Kuroko ke kamarnya dan Furihata.

Izuki mengeratkan pegangannya terhadap pergelangan tangan kanan Kuroko yang ia sampirkan ke bahunya, "Aku sudah meminta kepadanya namun ia tidak mau memberi."

Tidak ada jawaban setelahnya. Jendela-jendela besar berbingkai kayu yang sengaja terbiarkan terbuka di sepanjang salah satu koridor di rumah luas tradisional tersebut membuat angin malam mudah masuk. Tubuh Izuki semakin merasakan tubuh Kuroko yang gemetar.

'Bertahanlah, kuroko…' Izuki menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis melihat kondisi sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik begitu terlihat rapuh. Ia yakin sekali jika ia melepaskan pegangannya terhadap Kuroko, Kuroko bisa ambruk. Merasa semenjak tadi tidak ada respon, Izuki memutuskan untuk melhat adiknya itu.

"KUROKO!"

Izuki membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia sungguh kaget melihat banyak darah mengalir dari kedua lubang kecil hidung Kuroko. Dengan cepat Izuki mengambil sapu tangannya yang selalu ia selipkan di kimono yang ia pakai dan segera mengelap hidung Kuroko dengan susah payah mengingat ia yang sedang menuntun Kuroko.

"Ah! Rupanya kau disana, Kuroko!"

Izuki tersentak. Ia barusan mendengar suara wanita yang ia tahu betul siapa orangnya. Ya, siapalagi jika bukan Kagura Yato. Dalang dari semua siksaan hidup yang ia dan Kuroko rasakan. Ah, tidak. Bukan hanya mereka berdua, teman-temannya yang dijadikan 'pemuas' disini juga menjadi korbannya.

"Itu kau, Izuki? Cepat bawa Kuroko ke ruang ganti. Ada seseorang yang ingin memesannya."

Izuki tidak ada niatan untuk berbalik. Jangankan untuk melihat wanita keji itu, mendengar suara cemprengnya saja ia merasa muak.

"Cepat, Izuki!" Kagura kembali meneriaki dan setelah itu pergi. Menghilang kembali di ujung belokan koridor bernuansa tradisional tersebut.

Gagal sudah rencananya. Ia tidak jadi membawa Kuroko ke kamarnya. Setiap hari selalu saja ada orang yang memesan pemuda manis berambut bitu yang bertubuh kecil ini. Memesannya hanya untuk dijadikan alat pemuas. Sebagai pemuas nafsu para seme diluar sana. Malam ini Kuroko sakit demam yang cukup parah dan Izuki yakin sakitnya kali ini disebabkan oleh Hanamiya Makoto. Lelaki berwajah manis namun terlihat licik yang terkenal akan kesadisannya dalam sex. Bisa dibilang ia menyukai hard sex. Kemarin bencana berpihak pada Kuroko dan untuk ke-tiga kalinya pemuda bernama Hanamiya tersebut memesan Kuroko untuk dijadikan lawan bermain hard sex kesukaannya.

Izuki memutar langkahnya dan dengan berat hati ia akan mengantar Kuroko ke ruang ganti. Ntahlah siapa yang memesan Kuroko malam ini tapi yang pasti bukanlah orang yang baik.

"I-Izuki-san…tolong aku…"

Izuki memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku ingin…pergi…"

Kini suara isak tangis memenuhi koridor sepi tersebut. Izuki tidak tahu seberapa banyak kini darah dari hidung Kuroko yang keluar. Yang penting, ia harus membawa Kuroko dahulu ke ruang ganti sebelum wanita biadab yang barusan mendatanginya memberikan hukuman terhadap Kuroko karena telat.

"Bersabarlah, Kuroko…" Akhirnya hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Izuki. Ia tahu, ia sudah megucapkan kata itu selama berkali-kali untuk dalih menenangkan pemuda disampingnya. Namun kata 'sabar' tersebut sepertinya sudah tidak mempan.

Terlalu lama.

Terlalu lama Kuroko menghadapi siksaannya…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Akashi Seijuurou."**_

"_**Ia yang aku inginkan."**_

"_**Akashi-sama tentu boleh memukulnya."**_

"_**Kau pasti sudah dimasuki berulang Kali."**_

"_**Izuki sedang berada dikamar nomor 12. Seseorang memesannya."**_

"_**Membeli, huh?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

Foila! Ini baru trailer(?) *TrailerApaan* #plak

Ini ff rate-M pertamaku dalam fandom Kurobasu. Jika merasa tidak suka, bilang. Ntar saya hapus, heehe. Tapi kalau merasa tertarik dengan ini, saya tidak akan update terlalu lama untuk ch 2 yan tentunya tidak akan sependek ini.

Oke, Review Kudasai?^^ *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

"Dimana Kuroko?"

Seorang wanita cantik berambut kemerahan memasuki ruang ganti dengan mimik wajah kesal. Matanya menyapu seluruh isi ruangan, mencari seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil bernama 'Kuroko Tetsuya'.

Ekspresinya berubah senang saat ia melihat pemuda yang dicarinya sedang duduk di kursi tepat depan meja rias. Bersama Izuki dan Furihata yang sibuk memasangkan hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga Sakura yang bergitu manis untuk Kuroko pakai.

"Ah! Disitu kau rupanya, Kuroko!" Kagura berjalan mendekati ke tiga anak 'asuhannya' tersebut. "Jangan bekerja sangat lamban, Kouki! Seseorang telah tidak sabar menunggu Kuroko!"

Furihata yang mendapat teguran hanya mengangguk meminta maaf sesaat, lalu kembali menata hiasan di surai bluenette.

Kedua tangan Izuki memegang kedua bahu kecil Kuroko dari belakang, menjaga agar keseimbangan tubuh Kuroko tidak hilang. Kuroko sedang demam tinggi, ia bisa ambruk kapan saja.

Dan yang paling Izuki takutkan adalah…Kuroko bisa tak sadarkan diri saat ia dipesan nanti, atau kemungkinan sakitnya bertambah parah.

…Terlintas olehnya sosok sahabat seperjuangannya disini yang telah pergi…

Kagura memerhatikan setiap pergerakan tangan Furihata yang sedang memasang bunga di helai biru Kuroko. Kedua matanya memang menangkap pandangan Kuroko yang begitu sayu dengan wajah memerah. Ia tahu betul apa yang menyebabkan Kuroko seperti itu, tapi apa pedulinya? Toh ia juga bersikap baik pada Kuroko, batinnya. Ia memberikan anak bersurai bluenette itu jatah makan setiap hari.

"Su-sudah siap." Furihata telah selesai melaksanakan kegiatannya. Ia mundur tiga langkah, menjauh dari Kuroko. Memberikan akses jalan untuk Kuroko yang akan dituntun Izuki untuk keluar ruang ganti yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Nah! Cepat bawa dia ke akmar nomor 21." Kagura berjalan mendekati pintu. Lalu bersiap untuk menghilang dari pandangan Izuki, Kuroko, dan Furihata.

"Kau harus senang, Kuroko sayang…karena yang memesanmu adalah…

…orang spesial."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Kagura pergi begitu saja.

Furihata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kuroko yang terlihat begitu lemah berada dalam papahan Izuki. Kuroko memang terlihat begitu sempurna malam ini. Namun Furihata sedikit ragu memberikan Kuroko Kimono berwarna crem muda dengan corak bunga Sakura menghiasi setiap tempat yang memang sempurna jika dihias. Memang terlihat indah, namun kimono itu sedikit kebesaran pada Kuroko. Mengingat pemuda itu yang sedang sakit, Furihata bergegas mencarikan kimono yang setidaknya berbahan cukup tebal dari kimono yang lainnya. Sayang, kimono yang berbahan agak tebal ukurannya tidak begitu pas dengan tubuh mungil Kuroko.

"Apa ada yang kurang, Furihata?" Tanya Izuki. Ia memapah Kuroko perlahan keluar ruang ganti, menuju kamar 21.

Futihata menggeleng, "Tidak, Izuki-san." Lalu ia meraih tangan Kuroko yang terasa begitu panas, "Kuroko-kun, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan sampai tumbang, ya? Ka-kalau yang memesanmu Hanamiya-san lagi, bisa gawat."

"Hai'"

Setelah jawaban terdengar dari mulut kecil yang mengeluarkan uap panas di tengah musim dingin tersebut, Izuki segera membawanya keluar, menuju kamar 21.

.

.

Setelah melihat mereka berdua hilang dari pandangan iris coklat Furihata, pemuda itu tidak mampu menahan air matanya yang sejak tadi tertahan untuk keluar.

Melihatnya, dalam keadaan lemah, sakit, dan begitu rapuh…membuat Furihata tidak bisa menahan rasa bersalahnya pada pemuda tersebut.  
Jikalau ia tidak membuat pemuda bluenette itu kehilangan penglihatannya, Kuroko pasti tidak akan sangat serapuh ini…

.

.

.

.

.

**ESCAPE**

**Anagata Lady's Fanfiction**

**Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Akashi Seijuurou | Kuroko Tetsuya**

**WARN: PWP, Lemon, Tragedy, Abuse etc…**

.

.

.

.

"Kita sampai."

Izuki menguatkan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan kiri kuroko yang ia cengkram kuat. Tidak perduli ia akan merasakan suhu tubuh Kuroko yang cukup tinggi.

"Kau akan kuantar masuk—"

"Tidak perlu, Izuki-san…" Tangan kurus Kuroko melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Izuki. Izuki menangkap kembali Kuroko yang hampir oleng dengan penglihatannya sesaat sesudah Kuroko melepaskan diri darinya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Kuroko!"

Cklek.

Tiba-tiba pintu berdaun coklat didepan mereka berdua terbuka. Membuat Izuki dan Kuroko sedikit terperanjat.

"Kenapa lama sekali, huh?!"

SET

Dengan gerakan cepat seorang pemuda bermabut Silver menarik tangan kiri kecil Kuroko dengan kasar.

"A-Akh!"

"Ku-Kuroko—"

Kuroko mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang tidak ditarik itu kearah Izuki. Seperti meminta tolong untuk menyelamatkannya dari pria berambut silver yang kini tengah menariknya dengan kasar untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamar.

"I-Izuki-san—!"

Izuki terdiam di tempat. Badannya terasa begitu kaku. Ia melihatnya dengan begitu jelas. Kuroko, adik angkat yang paling disanyanginya itu, meronta-ronta untuk ia kembali menarik tangan kecilnya yang terlihat rapuh.

Tidak, kali ini bukan Hanamiya Makoto yang memesannya. Tapi seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna silver dengan wajah sedikit menyeramkan. Izuki menelan ludahnya.

Siapa…dia?

"I-Izuki—"

BLAM.

Pintu tertutup. Menyisakan Izuki yang masih berdiri mematung didepan pintu beraun coklat itu.

Kuroko adiknya, sekaligus teman seperjuangannya…

Kembali dipesan oleh laki-laki yang kasar.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu kamar yang ditempati Izuki dan Furihata dengan luas yang tidak terlalu besar itu kembali berbunyi. Menolehkan perhatian Furihata dari sebuah buku kecil ke arah seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan.

"Izuki-san…?"

Izuki tetap berdiri diambang pintu itu dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Furihata…kau tahu caranya untuk lari dari sini?"

Furihata terperanjat, "Eh…?"

.

.

.

.

"Huh? Kise? Aku sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali tapi ia tidak membalasnya!" Kasamatsu meletakkan gelas bening berisikan wine dengan agak kasar diatas meja kaca berwarna coklat. Meja yang selalu di dekat bartender berada. Miyaji hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, terlihat jelas pemuda beralis tebal itu sudah mabuk.

"Mungkin ia sedang bersenang-senang dengan barang yang baru dibelinya?"

"Persetan dengan barang itu."

Miyaji menegak habis wine miliknya, "Hei hei, kau tidak tahu seberapa besar uang yang harus Kise keluarkan untuk barang itu."

Kasamatsu memijit kepalanya pelan, efek dari wine yang ia minum mulai terasa. Tentu saja, sudah satu setengah botol yang ia minum malam ini. Dan rencananya ia akan menghabiskan tiga botol.

Melihat gelasnya yang sudah kosong, ia kembali mengambil botol wine dan menuangkannya lagi sampai gelas itu penuh. Bahkan ada beberapa yang tumpah keluar.

"Oi oi santai sedikit, Kasamatsu. Kau sudah mabuk berat." Miyaji menepuk bahu Kasamatsu pelan. Yang ditepuk merasa tidak suka dan langsung menegak habis wine-nya.

"Aku mengerti perasaan kalian. Aku mengerti. Tidak akan menyesal setelah membeli barang yang menurut kalian menarik. Apalagi yang dibeli memberikan kepuasan, kan?"

Miyaji tertawa canggung, "Haha, jangan terlalu keras, baka." Ia lirik bartender yang berdiri lumayan dekat dengan mereka, takut-takut bartender tersebut mengerti perkataan Kasamatsu, "Makanya, carilah barang yang bagus seperti barang yang kupilih."

"Tsk. Sana lakukan sex dengan Izuki kesayanganmu itu."

"Hahaha." Miyaji tertawa mendengar nama alat 'pemuas'nya itu disebut oleh sahabat karibnya itu, "Tolong jangan sebutkan namanya, aku jadi menegang, haha."

Kasamatsu melihat tidak percaya pada Miyaji, yang kini sudah menuangkan kembali wine dari botol yang baru ke gelas miliknya.

"Jujur, kalian itu seram. Kau, Kise, sama saja. Makhluk seperti kalian berdua bukanlah ora

ng waras. Sama sekali tidak."

Sebelum meminum wine yang baru dituangkan ke gelas miliknya, Miyaji sempat melirik kearah Kasamatsu yang kini sudah menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan kedua tangan dilipat sebagai alasnya. Terlihat jelas semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya, nafasnya pun mulai terdengar berat. Apalagi aroma wine yang semakin kuat menguar disekitar mereka.

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaan kami sebagai seseorang yang menyukai sesama jenis."

"Hah? Persetan."

"Kau tidak tahu. Makanya hanya bisa menghina."

"Untuk apa tahu?"

"Kau belum merasakannya, Kasamatsu. Belum."

"Tidak akan."

Miyaji menyerah, "Haah."

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Kasamatsu kembali bersuara, "Seperti apa orang yang dibeli Kise?"

Si pemilik iris berwarna kekuningan sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kasamatsu. Ia tidak percaya temannya akan bertanya, "Kau akhirnya bertanya, Kasamatsu."

Kasamatsu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kesal ke arah Miyaji.

"Aku hanya bertanya!"

"Hahaha." Miyaji kembali tertawa. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya untuk malam ini.

"Baik-baik." Miyaji kembali menerka ulang kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, dimana ia menemani Kise datang ke rumah yang lumayan cukup besar milik clan Yato, "Kise membeli seorang anak yang cukup menarik."

Kasamatsu tersedak oleh wine-nya sendiri, "Anak?! Kise membeli seorang anak?!"

"Yaaa, seorang anak. Anak itu masih berumur 15 tahun. Namun tahun depan ia akan beranjak 16 tahun dan memasuki SMA." Ujar Miyaji.

"Tidak usah diberi tahu ia akan masuk SMA juga aku tahu, bodoh." Timpal Kasamatsu.

"Hahaha." Lagi-lagi Miyaji tertawa.

Kasamatsu menggeram, "Jelaskan lebih jelas, baka. Anak seperti apa yang dibeli Kise."

Miyaji menatap gelas wine-nya yang sudah kosong, kini gelas itu sudah tidak lagi berada digenggamannya. Ia bisa melihat jelas pantulan dirinya di gelas tersebut, "Dari fotonya, Anak itu terlihat kecil, dan terlihat lemah. Memiliki mata yang besar—"

"Ciri-ciri kesukaan seme, tentu saja." Potong Kasamatsu cepat.

"Diam. Aku belum selesai bicara."

"Haah, baik-baik. Lanjutkan."

Miyaji menarik nafas sekali sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan—ah, sungguh, anak itu seperti perempuan. Kau tahu, maksudku, saat aku melihat foto anak itu, aku merasa bahwa yang kulihat itu bukanlah anak laki-laki."

"Hm, hm…"

Kasamatsu terkekeh. Ia mulai penasaran dan ingin melihat langsung 'barang' yang dibeli kouhainya yang berprofesi sebagai model yang sedang naik daun tersebut.

"Anak itu memiliki surai biru muda, seperti kedua matanya. Kulitnya juga berwarna putih pucat. Tapi sayangnya buta."

"Lalu, lalu—Apa?!" Tanya Kasamatsu, Mendengar kata 'buta' langsung membuat Kasamatsu terperanjat. Amat. Sangat.

Miyaji melirik Kasamatsu sebentar, "Sudah. Itu saja."

"Hah?" Mendengar itu Kasamatsu merasa sedikit jengkel. Jawaban yang diberikan Miyaji barusan sama sekali tidaklah akurat.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Tapi sayangnya buta?!'"Tanya Kasamatsu.

"Ya dia buta, bodoh. Buta. Tidak bisa melihat." Jawab Miyaji. Jika diperhatikan, bukan sikap sehari-hari Miyajilah yang seperti ini. Ia mabuk, tentu saja. Tak terbayang sudah berapa banyak wine yang masuk dalam tubuhnya itu. Akibatnya, cara bicaranya menjadi sedikit aneh.

"Tapi!" Miyaji sedikit berteriak, membuat beberapa orang yang duduk disekitar mereka melirik kearahnya.

Tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang, termasuk dengan Kasamatsu yang sedikit terkejut karena ia yang tiba-tiba berteriak, Miyaji kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi, saat aku sudah menemaninya membeli anak itu, ia tiba-tiba mengusirku dari mobilnya. Katanya ia punya urusan dan aku tidak tahu apa itu. Tentu aku kesal, seenak jidatnya ia meninggalkanku di mansion Yato itu! Sebelum aku merasa malu, aku segera mencari taksi dan menyusulmu kesini. Dan sebentar lagi aku akan pergi ke 'Tempat rahasia para seme' dan bersenang-senang!"

Kasamatsu mendecih mendengarnya, "Aku tidak peduli kau kau akan bersenang-senang dan ditinggal atau tidak, baakaa!"

Miyaji tidak peduli dan melanjutkan acara meminum wine miliknya.

"Tapi…" Kasamatsu menatap serius Miyaji yang sedang meminum wine-nya dengan pelan, "Sebenarnya siapa yang telah menjual anak itu? Apa hubungannya dengan mansion Yato yang berarti milik clan Yato yang terkenal itu?"

.

.

.

.

"AAHH! UAAH!"

Peluh menyelimuti tubuh kecilnya, entah sudah seberapa merah kedua pergelangan tangannya, dan sudah tak ternilai sakit yang ia rasakan di lubang analnya.

"Ku-kumohhoonn, hentikan! Ugh! Ahhh…"

Lagi-lagi ia sampai pada tahap orgasme. Semakin membuat dada dan perutnya basah oleh cairannya sendiri. Pikirannya semakin jauh dari yang namanya kesadaran, yang ia rasakan hanyalah rasa sakit dan rasa sakit saja.

Rasa pening yang luar biasa kembali membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Air liaur keluar begitu saja dari salah satu sudut bibir kecilnya.

"NGHH! AAAHN! AAH! AH! AH!"

Kedua bola matanya bergerak gelisah. Tapi tetap tidak menemukan satupun titik cahaya—seperti biasa. Ia benci ini. Dalam keadaan tidak bisa melihat, ia diperlakukan seperti ini.

"A-aaaanghh…"

Suara desahan itu semakin lama semakin mengecil. Kuroko semakin melemah dalam cengkraman kuat seorang pemuda berambut silver. Nama pemuda itu adalah Haizaki Shougo.

Tiba-tiba tangan yang terasa begitu dingin menyentuh kedua nipple pink milik pemuda surai baby blue yang kini telah telihat begitu menyerah dengan kepala menyamping dan mata yang terlihat sayu. Melihatnya, membuat pemuda bernama Haizaki itu terkekeh pelan.

"Keh! Apa aku sudah melakukan hal yang jauh padamu? Aku baru memasukkan empat jariku, dasar pelacur!"

Gerakan maju-mundur yang dilakukan Haizaki dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan besar didalam rectum Kuroko kembali mulai bergerak. Membuat Tubuh kecil Kuroko kembali tersentak. Tak ayal dengan kedua mata Kuroko yang kembali terbuka sedikit. Karena ia yang tidak bia melihat, pandangan Kuroko tertuju pada arah yang tidak menentu. Kadang melihat kanan, kiri, atau tepat kea rah wajah Haizaki—tentu dengan Kuroko yang tidak menyadarinya.

"Aaah!"

"Nghh.."

"Hentiikaannh!"

PLAK!

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Kuroko yang pucat dan Nampak sedikit tirus, "Aku tidak suka mendengar permohonan untuk berhenti, dasar jalang!"

"Ukkh! Haa—"

Kuroko menganga, merasakan keempat jari Haizaki yang melebarkan lubang analnya dengan paksa. Terasa akan bisa sobek kapan saja.

"Shit!"

Haizaki mengumpat. Ia merasakan rectum Kuroko yang begitu sempit dan hangat…sangat hangat. Pas untuk dimasuki di cuaca yang dingin ini, ditengah derasnya turun salju. Ia tahu, Bahwa pemuda kecil yang sedang dijamahnya itu sedang demam. Ia dapat merasakannya saat menarik kuroko dari izuki.

Merasa terbuai dengan rectum sempit Kuroko, Haizaki mengeluarkan keempat jarinya dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dan cepat. Ingin segera mengganti peran jari-jarinya itu dengan penisnya yang telah kian menegang sempurna.

"AAAHH!"

Merasakan jari-jari Haizaki yang tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja, membuat Kuroko tersentak dan melepaskan desahannya begitu saja. Bukan karena rasa nikmat, namun karena ia merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat-amat sangat.

Haizaki menarik turun celananya, membiarkan celana yang ia pakai menggantung diantara perbatasan lutut dan betis. Ia keluarkan penisnya yang telah menegak itu.

Ia menyeringai melihat penisnya yang berukuran memang lumayan besar menjadi sedikit membesar karena telah menengang karena terangsang. Mengingat tujuannya untuk menjamah pemuda kecil dibawahnya hanyalah untuk mencari masalah dengan kedua orang yang sangat dibencinya, namun sekarang ia malah terseret oleh kenikmatan yang disajikan oleh pemuda bersurai biru itu.

SET.

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menarik Kuroko sehingga kini pemuda itu telah setengah berdiri dengan ditahan kedua lututnya yang lemas tepat diatas selangkangan Haizaki. Haizaki menahan pinggang Kuroko dengan kedua tangannya yang besar dan kekar,bersiap menekan pinggang yang sedang ditahannya itu untuk mengikuti arus gravitasi. Sehingga penisnya yang telah mengacung akan memasuki telak lubang sempit yang dia yakin telah dimasuki berkali-kali itu.

"Ngh!" Kuroko yang walaupun buta, tapi ia tahu apa yang akan Haizaki lakukan padanya. Ia kembali menangis, dan kedua bibirnya terlihat sedikit bergetar.

Haizaki lebih kasar dari pada Hanamiya.

Set!

"AAAAAGGHHH!"

"Merasa penuh, hm?"

Setelah pinggul kecil itu ditarik kebawah, sesuatu yang Kuroko tahu betul itu apa telah menusuknya telak. Kuroko merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sekilas.

"A-Ah! AH!"

Haizaki dengan lihainya segera menggerakkan pinggul kecil itu. Dada Kuroko yang sepenuhnya telanjang itu segera dilahap Haizaki. Mengingat Kuroko yang kini menghadapnya.

.

Tubuh telanjang itu dilukai berkali-kali. Hatinya yang bersih itu disakiti berkali-kali. Perasaan ketakutan yang selalu menyelimutinya membunuhnya secara perlahan. Penglihatannya memanglah gelap, namun ia seperti melihat penyiksaan didepan matanya setiap malam. Penyikasaan itu untuknya. Ya, untuknya.

Selain itu, ingatan tentang masa lalunya perlahan tapi pasti mulai menghilang…

.

"I-Izuki…-san…"Furihata terdiam melihat Izuki yang kini menangis didepan kedua matanya. Buku kecil yang tadi dipegangnya sudah ia jatuhkan. Yang ia fokuskan hanya seorang Izuki Shun tepat didepannya yang kini terduduk di depan pintu yang tertutup.

"Bagiamana caranya kita bisa lari dari sini? Ditambah lagi, tadi aku tidak bisa menolong Kuroko…"

Furihata perlahan bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berlari menuju Izuki yang terduduk lemah, "I-Izuki-san?! A-Apa maksudmu?!" Furihata mengguncang kuat kedua bahu Izuki.

"Tentu jika tadi Izuki-san menolongnya maka Izuki-san akan kena bencana! J-Jangan seperti ini, Izuki-san!"

Mendengar penuturan Furihata, Izuki tidak menunjukan reaksi sama sekali.

"Izuki-san?! Kau dengar aku?! Izuki—"

Tok Tok

Furihata menghentikan pergerakannya dan menghentikan pembicaraannya.

Cklek. Pintu kamar mereka dibuka paksa oleh seseorang. Setelah pintu itu terbuka sempurna, terlihat Kagura yang berdecak kesal.

"Mana Izuki?!"

Suara cempreng milik wanita salah satu keturunan clanYato tersebut kembali memenuhi ruangan, "Ia dipesan. Bawa ia ke kamar nomor 12!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kagura kembali menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Aku…dipesan?" Tanya Izuki. Tidak ada jawaban, dan hening untuk sesaat.

"Cepat bantu aku bersiap…Furihata. Anggap saja ini hukuman untukku karena tadi tidak bia menolong Kuroko…"

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam mengkilau terpakir mulus dihalaman parkir yang cukup luas didepan rumah bergaya tradisional namun modern di bagian dalamnya. Tempat itu sangatlah besar dan tempat itu tidak memiliki plang dimana tercantum nama tempat apakah itu. Mengingat tempat itu yang tertutup dan bersifat 'dirahasiakan' dari umum, tidak ada salahnya tidak member keterangan besar-besar apa fungsi dari bangunan tersebut.

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning dan bertubuh tinggi keluar dari mobil sport tersebut, senyum miring yang selalu ia pamerkan didepan kamera kembali tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku duluan, Akashicchi."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

Araa~! chapter 1 dari Escape muncul! Maaf minna-san, saya malah mengatakan bahwa ini adalah ch 2 di trailer, sebenarnya ini adalah ch 1 #slapped

**Oke, langsung saja…Review Kudasai?^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Di ruang persiapan, Furihata terlihat sibuk mengurusi Izuki yang akan dipesan. Tentu di ruangan tersebut tidak hanya ada mereka berdua, ada juga beberapa orang lain yang bersiap karena dipesan juga. Sungguh mimpi buruk, malam ini banyak sekali teman seperjuangan Kuroko—tentunya—yang dipesan beberapa laki-laki tidak dikenal.

Dengan sentuhan lihai dari jari-jarinya, maka hiasan bunga yang ia tata di rambut hitam Izuki telah seselai, "Sudah siap, Izuki—"

Sebelum mulut kecil Furihata selesai berbicara, Tiba-tiba Izuki berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk. Suara yang dihasilkan dari gesekan kaki-kaki kursi yang diduduki Izuki dengan lantai membuat suara decitan yang cukup keras. Maka membuat ruangan yang asalnya ramai oleh desahan ketakutan anak-anak lain atau keluhan menjadi sepi sejenak.

Furihata menatap Izuki khawatir.

"Izuki-san…" Bisik Furihata begitu pelan.

Izuki tidak mempedulikannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dalam diam.

Segera menuju kamar nomor 12.

.

.

.

**ESCAPE**

**Anagata Lady's Fanfiction**

**Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**OCs ****© Anagata Lady**

**Akashi Seijuurou | Kuroko Tetsuya**

**(Kuroko 16 tahun. Kise dan Akashi 20 tahun. Izuki 21 tahun. Miyaji dan Kasamatsu 23 tahun.)**

**WARN: PWP, Lemon, Tragedy, Abuse etc…**

.

.

.

"I-Itu! Kise Ryouta?!" Seorang pemuda bertubuh pendek dengan surai berwarna biru gelap berteriak kecil dibalik nampan kayu yang ia bawa. Setelah mengantarkan minuman pada tamu yang datang hanya untuk minum bersama, ia melihat Kise Ryouta berjalan memasuki ruangan dan segera memakai topi dari jaket yang ia pakai sehingga cukup untuk menutupi sebagian wajah dan surai kuningnya.

Temannya yang lain mendekatinya dan sama-sama membawa nampan, "Kise Ryouta? Model terkenal itu? Disini?!"

Pemuda bersuara biru gelap yang bernama Kotarou itu sedikit menelan ludah.

"Lelaki tampan seperti dia yang berstatus sebagai seorang model dan terkenal jago dalam olahraga basket datang kesini? Aku tidak percaya."

Ia terus mengawasi Kise yang kini telah memasuki ruangan Kagura Yato.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada telapak tangan yang menepuk bahunya. Membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

"Kotarou-kun?"

"Eh, Furihata?!"

Iris hitamnya mendapati Furihata yang kini memakai furisode merah dengan membawa nampan yang berada dua botol sake diatasnya.

"Maaf aku telat membantu kalian disini. Tadi aku mengurusi Izuki-san dulu. Oh ya, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu, Kotarou-kun?"

Kotarou mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu ruangan Kagura yang tertutup. Sebenarnya ruangan tersebut bukan ruangan pribadi Kagura yang sebenarnya. Tentu ruangan pribadinya yang asli itu selalu terahasiakan di rumah klasik yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar di dekat rumah 'pemesanan' ini. Ruangan Kagura yang disini hanya berfungsi untuk menerima tamu jika ada yang ingin memesan atau membeli.

"Ada Kise Ryouta."Jawab kotarou.

"Benarkah?! Ada urusan apa dia kemari? Siapa yang akan dipesannya?"

"Ntahlah, Furihata. Ah, aku akan ke dapur dulu. Permisi." Kotarou yang ingat akan tugasnya di dapur segera pergi menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Furihata yang kini menatap daun pintu coklat milik ruangan Kagura yang tertutup.

.

.

.

"Ki-Kise-kun?! Anda datang malam ini?! Se-selamat datang, Tuan!" Kagura menatap gugup tubuh tegap Kise Ryouta yang kini telah memasuki ruangannya. Walaupun pintu sudah tertutup, Kise tidak ada niatan untuk membuka topi jaketnya yang menutupi sebagian mukanya itu.

"Aku tidak punya waktu lama untuk berada disini. Aku akan segera mengambil Kuroko Tetsuya." Ujar Kise. Setelah mendengar penuturannya tersebut, Kagura malah terlihat gugup.

Kagura mengelus tengkuknya yang terekspos, "A-Ano…Kise-kun…Bagaimana kalau Kuroko diambil besok?"

"Kenapa begitu?"Tanya Kise cepat. Dari nada bicara Kise yang terdengar datar, Kagura sudah tahu bahwa Kise merasa tidak terima dengan penuturannya barusan.

Masalahnya ada satu hal yang membuat Kuroko tidak mungkin diambil malam ini.

Kuroko dipesan. Dipesan Haizaki Shougo.

Sebenarnya sebelum Haizaki memesan pun, ia tahu kalau Kuroko sebaiknya tidak akan dipesan sampai Kise datang dan mengambilnya. Karena Kise telah membelinya dengan bayaran yang cukup tinggi. Namun Haizaki datang dan memaksanya untuk membiarkan Kuroko dipesan olehnya. Awalnya Kagura menolak, namun melihat wajah sangar pemuda tersebut membuatnya ketakutan. Ditambah lagi Haizaki menawarkan harga penyewaan terhadap Kuroko dengan harga yang menggiurkan. Harga penyewaan yang paling tinggi selama Kagura membuka usaha kotornya itu.

Tentu saja Kagura menerimanya.

"Karena ia sakit malam ini. Biarkan saya yang mengurusnya. Setelah Kuroko sehat saya akan mengubungi anda. Tentu saya tidak akan memberikan Kuroko dengan keadaan sakit."

"Aku menolak." Jawab Kise. Ia benar-benar muak. Cukup memberikan barang yang ia beli dan semuanya selesai. Ia tentu bisa merawat Kuroko yang sakit. Bahkan lebih baik dirawat olehnya dari pada dirawat di tempat kotor milik Kagura itu.

Kagura terdiam sejenak. Ia terlihat berfikir.

Setelah beberapa detik terjadi keheningan, akhirnya Kagura memutuskan untuk membuka mulut, "Maaf, kise-kun. Keputusan saya tetap sama. Mungkin anda haurs mengambilnya sekitar dua hari lagi. Memberikan anak saya dalam keadaan seperti itu sama saja memberikan kualitas yang buruk pada pembeli. Akan saya usahakan dan pastikan Kuroko-kun akan kembali sehat dalam jangka dua hari itu."

'_Picik.'_

Kise Ryouta mendengus, kebiasaan yang jarang sekali dilakukannya sebagai orang yang dikenal memiliki perangai ramah.

"Aku tidak terima. Berikan Kuroko sekarang juga."

Kagura menelan ludahnya. Sungguh, bagaimana dengan nasibnya jika Kise sampai tahu kalau Kuroko dipesan?

Tamatlah sudah.

Kagura ingin sekali memakai anak-anak buah penjaganya untuk melawan Kise Ryouta. Tapi—Hey! Kise Ryouta adalah 'Tuan'. Dia adalah pembeli. Ditambah lagi dengan Kise yang telah membayar Kuroko dengan harga yang cukup tinggi.

"Tidak."

"Baik, aku akan mengambilnya." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kise segera berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Masa bodoh dengan pintu ruangan Kagura yang terbanting cukup keras karenanya. Suara yang ditimbulkan dari benturan antara tembok dan kenop pintu tersebut membuat beberapa orang kaget sehingga mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sosok Kise yang kini berjalan cepat menuju lorong yang akan mengantarnya pada kamar-kamar—masih dalam keadaan tersamarkan.

Kagura yang tentu saja kaget, segera berlari kecil menyusul Kise, "Tuan!"

.

.

.

Kise menghampiri semua pintu yang ia temui. Jika pitu itu dikunci, ia tahu kalau kamar itu sedang dipakai. Dan ia juga tahu kalau Kuroko bisa saja berada di salah satu kamar yang terkunci tersebut. Namun batinnya yang menurutnya aneh itu berkata bahwa Kuroko tidak ada ditempat yang pintunya sudah ia coba buka.

Dan mata madunya tiba pada pintu berdaun coklat yang kini tertutup rapat. Pintu tu bernomor 21.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul setengah 12 malam. Haizaki mendecak kesal dan kembali memakai celananya. Ia masukkan kembali ponsel yang sempat ia gunakan selama semenit itu kedalam saku celananya.

"Padahal aku ingin bersenang-senang denganmu lebih lama." Ujar Haizaki sambil menatap tubuh Kuroko yang telanjang sempurna itu telah berbaring lemah dengan cariran lengket yang mengotori tubuhnya. Serta terlihat luka-luka memar diatas kulit putihnya yang halus itu.

Kedua mata Kuroko hanya terbuka sedikit. Terlihat air mata yang mulai mengering dipelupuk matanya dan pipinya yang tirus itu. Kuroko hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Namun sama saja. Mau dia sadar atau tidak ia tidak akan bisa melihat apa-apa.

Pendengaran Kuroko dapat menangkap suara Haizaki yang bersiap-siap. Ia tahu kalau Haizaki sudah mengakhiri permainan mereka malam ini. Kuroko merasa bersyukur—sangat bersyukur. Akhirnya pemuda itu hanya menggunakannya Selama dua jam. Sebentar memang, tapi permainan kasarnya itu tidak membuat waktu terasa berjalan cepat sama sekali.

Tubuh kecil Kuroko tidak bergerak. Terus diam dalam keadaan menyamping sambil sesekali terlihat bergetar. Angin musim dingin masih bisa memasuki ruangan yang kini dipenuhi oleh cairan sperma itu.

Haizaki berdiri dan menuju pintu. Ia tidak berkata-kata hingga akhirnya ia keluar.

Pintu tertutup, menyisakan Kuroko sendirian.

Tahu jika ia sudah ditinggalkan, Kuroko berusaha untuk bangkit. Ingin mengambil selimut atau Yukatanya yang kini ntah berada dimana. Ia sekarang kedinginan, dua benda itulah yang ia butuhkan untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya yang polos itu.

Namun, ketika ia berusaha untuk bergerak, rasa nyeri di lubang analnya langsung terasa menyengat seluruh tubuhnya yang rapuh itu.

"A-Akh…" Desahan kecil kembali terdengar. Pemuda itu susah untuk sekedar bergerak. Terlalu sakit.

Akhirnya setelah berusaha menahan rasa sakit tersebut, ia kembali berusaha untuk bangkit.

"A-Aahh…ngh!"

Rintihan kecil menyertainya. Tubuh kecil itu terlihat bergetar hanya untuk mengambil posisi duduk. Kuroko tidak yakin, tapi dia bisa merasakan kedua matanya kembali mengeluarkan air matanya yang seharusnya sudah mengering itu. Ia tadi sudah kebanyakan menangis akibat ulah Haizaki.

Cairan kental yang hangat dapat Kuroko rasakan kembali mengalir keluar dari kedua lubang kecil hidungnya. Kuroko, yang menyadarinya langsung segera melap cairan tersebut dengan pungung tangannya. Tidak berpengaruh memang, karena cairan merah tersebut akan kembali mengalir keluar. Tanpa disadarinya, darahnya itu telah menetes ke tubuhnya yang telanjang itu. Ditamah dengan rasa pusing yang luar biasa dirasakannya akibat sakit demam.

Kedua tangannya meraba kasur yang tengah ia duduki iu, sekedar mencari selimut atau Yukatanya. Sesekali ia kembali melap darah yang sialnya terus keluar itu. Namun setelah ia meraba seluruh bagian dari kasur, ia tidak dapat menemukan kedua benda itu. Ia yakin kedua benda itu jatuh kebawah—akibat permainan dari Haizaki yang begitu hebat akan kekasarannya.

Ia turun dari kasur itu, dan saat kakinya turun untuk menapaki lantai, ia dapat merasakan kain yang begitu halus—yukatanya. Ia segera mengambil Yukata itu dan memakaikan pada tubuhnya secara cepat. Beruntung jika ia menemukan Yukatanya tersebut, ia segera berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih menuju pintu untuk keluar. Namun ketika tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia berhasil menyentuh gagang pintu, ia merasakan pusing yang luar biasa kembali menghampirinya. Setiap langkah yang ia ciptakan menciptakan rasa sakit dikepalanya yang bahkan sanggup membuatnya oleng kapan saja. Tapi Kuroko tetap bertahan

Sampai pada akhirnya ia tidak kuat dan segera merasakan kegelapan menghampirinya. Yang ia rasakan selanjutnya adalah kepalanya yang sedang merasa sangat pusing tersebut membentur lantai dingin dibawahnya dengan keras.

.

.

.

"Hah…hah…"

Izuki bersandar pada dinding yang kini menghadapnya. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas dan siap ambruk kapan saja—jika tidak ada yang menahannya.

Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat seseorang yang memiliki aroma wine meniup-niup tengkuknya yang penuh dengan peluh tersebut. Tak lupa dengan sebuah telapak tangan besar yang memainkan nipple pada dadanya.

"Ngh!"

Izuki semakin kehilangan kekuatannya untuk berdiri. Namun lagi-lagi tangan yang kini sedang memenjarakannya diantara tubuh orang itu dan tembok yang terasa dingin tersebut membuatnya tidak terjatuh. Cairan kental berwarna putih terlihat mengalir di kaki kanan jenjangnya yang kini hanya berjinjit menyentuh lantai. Sedangkan kaki kirinya ditahan orang dibelakangnya untuk terangkat—memberikan akses yang semakin luas agar lubang analnya dapat dimasuki.

Sesuatu yang mengeras dan panjang terus menubruk titik g-spotnya. Membuat wajah putih Izuki tersebut semakin memerah. Bahkan tubuhnya itu bergetar dan peluh semakin banyak keluar. Yukata yang ia kenakan sudah hampir jatuh mengenai lantai dibawahnya. Kini yukatanya itu tergantung dipingganggya.

"Ahhh! AH!"

Pemuda dibelakangnya kini hanya menyeringai puas. Rambut oranye kekuning-kuningan miliknya itu kini ia benamkan pada lipatan tengkuk Izuki. Pemuda itu bernama lengkap Miyaji Kiyoshi.

Izuki yang sangat benci diperlakukan seperti itu berkali-kali memukul atau memberontak pada tubuh Miyaji yang kini sedang memeluknya dari belakang itu. Tentu perbuatan Izuki itu membuat Miyaji muak. Sehingga Miyaji mendapatkan ide untuk membuat Izuki diam.

"Jangan memberontak!"

"AANGHH!" Izuki merasa punggungnya menegang saat Miyaji semakin menekan tubuhnya kebawah—sehingga rectumnya itu semakin menenggelamkan kejantanan Miyaji. Merasakan hal tersebut membuat Izuki semakin tersiksa. Ditambah dengan Miyaji yang menggerakan pinggulnya semakin liar.

Miyaji memejamkan kedua matanya. Menahan suara desahan akibat turut merasakan kenikmatan dari rectum sempit Izuki tersebut. Namun ia merasa bahwa hal itu masih kurang—tentu menurutnya sepihak. Maka ia melirik sebentar ke arah saku celananya. Menydari bahwa ia membawa 'sesuatu', ia menyeringai kembali.

"Izuki…"

Izuki mendengar namanya yang disebut oleh Miaji. Namun ia terlalu fokus terhadap rasa skit dan nikmat yang tercambur akibat rectumnya yang terasa penuh.

Miyaji segera merogoh saku celananya tersebut. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pil bundar berwarna putih.

"Bersenang-senang yang sesungguhnya akan tiba…" Ujar Miyaji sambil melihat pil itu dengan tatapan senang.

Setelah itu terdengar desahan yang semakin kuat terdengar dari kamar bernomor 12 tersebut.

.

.

.

.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar bernomor 21 terbuka dengan kasar. Sehingga pintu itu segera menabrak dinding dibelakangnya dengan cukup keras.

Kagura terkejut mendapati kamar bernomor 21 itu yang tidak terkunci.

'_Bukannya itu…kamar dimana Kuroko dipesan?! Kenapa tidak dikunci?!''_

Kagura merasakan panas dingin. Rasa takut menghampirinya. Bagaimana jadinya jika Kise melihat Kuroko sedang dipesan oleh pria berambut silver bernama Haizaki tersebut? Tentu ia akan berada didalam masalah jika akhirnya ketahuan kalau tadi ia berbohong. Memang benar dengan fakta Kuroko sedang sakit. Namun alih-alih ia akan merawat Kuroko hanyalah sebuah bohong besar.

Kise tekejut melihat sosok seorang yang kini terbaring tidak berdaya diatas lantai keras yang begitu dingin. Tepat saat ia membuka pintu, ia menemukan Kuroko pingsan dengan darah disekitar hidungnya dan dikedua punggung tangannya.

"Kuroko!"

Kise segera menghampiri tubuh rapuh itu. Melihat Kuroko dengan keadaan seperti orang mati tersebut tentu membuatnya marah.

_Dan ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bisa merasa marah. Toh, Kuroko hanya pelacur yang dibelinya untuk sekedar memenuhi kepuasannya, kan? Apa pedulinya jika Kuroko terlihat seperti itu?_

Saat terjadi kontak sentuhan antara kulitnya dan kulit pucat Kuroko, ia bisa mersakan suhu yang begitu tinggi dari kulit putih pucat yang dipenuhi peluh tersebut.

Kagura datang dan ia semakin terkejut mendapati Kise yang kini berjongkok disamping tubuh Kuroko yang tidak sadarkan diri. Kedua mata birunya melihat seluruh penjuru kamar. Ia tidak melihat Haizaki sama sekali. Kemana Haizaki?

Kise melihat tubuh Kuroko dari kaki hingga kepala. Tubuh kecil itu hanya terbalut Yukata yang tidak seberapa tebal. Yukata tersebut tidak terlalu benar dipakai sehingga memperlihatkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang masih dipenuhi peluh. Surai biru mudanya terlihat berantakan, kedua pipinya memerah dan nafas berat terdengar dari mulut kecil Kuroko yang sedikit terbuka. Saat melihat bibir itu, ia mendapati bibir tersebut sedikit bengkak dan terdapat bercak darah yang mengering di salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Dan Kise yakin ia dapat mencium aroma seks yang melekat pada tubuh rapuh tersebut.

Kagura masih terdiam didepan pintu. Ia tatap punggung tegap Kise yang kini berjongkok membelakanginya.

"Kagura Yato. Kau membiarkan pria lain memesannya malam ini, bukan?" Tanya Kise tiba-tiba dengan nada berbahaya.

Kagura tersentak, "Ti-Tidak mungkin, Kise-kun. Kalau iya, dimana laki-laki yang memesannya?"Nada ketakutan terselip disetiap kata yang wanita itu ucapkan. Kagura tahu tidak ada gunanya bersyukur atas tidak adanya sosok Haizaki. Bau seks yang tercium cukup jelas di ruangan tersebut sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku tidak bisa dibohongi."Bantah Kise.

'_Kise-kun!'_

'_Aku tidak bisa dibohongi dan juga tidak suka dibohongi!'_

'_Tolong aku…'_

Kise memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lagi-lagi ia mendengar suara seseorang terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya.

"Ta-Tapi!" Kagura tetap keras kepala untuk berusaha membenarkan ucapan bohongnya. Namun Kise sudah terlanjur tahu kalau Kagura itu bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk dipercaya. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus membawa Kuroko pulang besamanya.

Kedua tangan Kise segera mengangkat tubuh Kuroko dengan bridal style. Tanpa memperdulikan Kagura, ia berjalan melewati sosok wanita tersebut tanpa berkata-kata. Kise sudah terlalu jijik bicara pada wanita tersebut.

Yang perlu Kise lakukan sekarang adalah—membawa Kuroko pulang ke apartemennya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu motif apa yang membuatnya tergerak untuk membeli pemuda bersurai biru muda tersebut. Namun ia seperti merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada pemuda itu, aneh yang dimaksudkannya adalah pemuda kecil tersebut seperti berharga untuknya. Tapi bukan berarti bahwa ia tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti pemuda-pemuda yang selama ini memesan Kuroko. Selama Kise belum tahu motif apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, tentu ia akan memperlakukan Kuroko seperti halnya memperlakukan seorang pembantu.

Dan Kise tahu setelah ini ada rintangan lagi yang akan ia lewati. Akashi tahu akan hal ini dan ia harus waspada.

Tak lama kemudian ia bawa Kuroko yang masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri itu menjauh dari rumah pelacuran tersebut dengan menggunakan mobil sport hitam miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Rupanya kau berhasil, Ryouta."**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_**Terjadi kecelakaan beruntun di distrik Kanagawa prefecture."**_

"_**Kau siapa?"**_

"_**Bagaimana jika aku kembalikan kau ke tempat asalmu?"**_

"_**Kau melukis wajah siapa, Sei-chan?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

Yosh, Escape chapter 3 muncul juga. Namun Akashi corettukangguntingcoret belum muncul. Haha-hahaha *katawacanggung*

Ngomong-ngomong minna-san. Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu. Jika nanti ketika fic ini tamat dan semua permasalahan sudah terbongkar(?) silahkan mencari lagu yang sesuai dengan permasalahan di fic ini. /plak/

**Yosh, Review Kudasai, minna-san?^^**


End file.
